In silicon semiconductor technology, the only way to achieve insulating substrates is by resorting either to silicon on insulator (SOI), silicon on sapphire (SOS), or etch and bond back to achieve SOI. The main advantage of using an insulating substrate in CMOS and high speed FET's is to reduce the parasitic junction capacitance and the short channel effects and thus, increase the speed performance of the devices. One major problem with all of the above methods is that the insulator covers the entire wafer and consequently, the entire device area including underneath the ohmic contacts and channel of a FET. The buried oxide over an entire wafer results in the well known `floating body` problem, since the semiconductor substrate is floating with respect to the channel. This problem has adverse affects on threshold voltage control and circuit operation. The other problem with the above solutions is that they are far more expensive than regular bulk silicon substrates. In addition, there is no simple way of getting strained silicon on insulator, which would have higher electron and hole transport properties.